


200: “Stop pretending you’re okay, cause I know you’re not.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [200]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, F/F, One Time For The Girls, everyone has a bad day, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Series: 365 [200]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287065
Kudos: 10





	200: “Stop pretending you’re okay, cause I know you’re not.”

**200: “Stop pretending you’re okay, cause I know you’re not.”**

* * *

Sana waved for the last time as the window finally rolled up cutting off all the screams, shrieks and shouts from the outside. Leaning back Sana glanced around making sure no one was really paying attention to her which wasn't harm everyone else seemed in their own worlds.

"Dahyun."

"Unnie."

Dahyun kept her face blank but Sana noted the tremor in her hands, the unfocused look in her eyes along with the nervous undertone in her voice. 

"Are you okay?" The question was stupid they both knew that. For some reason the manager ripped into Dahyun today after the performance claiming that the pastel purple girl wasn't trying hard enough and needed to go on a immediate diet. Both girls knew Dahyun was not okay.

"I'm fine, unnie." Dahyun smiled but Sana could see the cracks in it.

"Stop pretending you're okay, cause I know you're not." Sana muttered reaching over to grab Dahyun's hand in her own. Once their fingers locked did Dahyun's eyes stare to blur along with the tremors in her hands grow. "It's okay to be not alright, unnie is here."


End file.
